¿Mi padre es una mujer?
by Chiharu45
Summary: Ellos se dirigieron a una misión, pero nunca se les paso por la cabeza que un lugar así podía existir. Sarada veía el rostro joven de su madre, Mizuki analizaba y Bolt nisiquiera se dio cuenta hasta que... -!Soy Naruko Saori Uzumaki próxima Hokage dattebayo!


**Bueno se me ocurrió escribir esta historia, principalmente por qué bueno no dejaba de rondar en mi mente espero les guste y déjenme un Reviuw por favor, aun soy una novata espero perdonen las faltas de ortografía.**

En medio de la oscura noche, los truenos sonaban estrepitosamente, mientras que en una habitación un moreno se revolvía, debido a que no podía conciliar el sueño, permaneció varias horas así hasta que al fin pudo dormirse.

-¡Bolt! Levántate ya, el desayuno está listo-oyó la voz de su Madre, Hubiese preferido dormirse el resto del día, pero eso no podía ser posible, se froto los ojos y camino hasta el baño, al bajar se encontró con su padre y los rostros sonrientes de Hinata y Himawari.

-Buenos días-Saludo correspondiendo así la sonrisa que le brindaba su familia. Desayunaron y siguieron con la rutina del día, Naruto iría a trabajar y él se dirigiría a las puertas de la aldea donde su equipo lo estaría esperando.

Mientras tanto una pelinegra preparaba sus herramientas ninja ya que hoy tenía una misión muy importante de categoría B.

-Mama, ya me voy

-Unhm, esfuérzate Sarada, muéstrales el poder de una kunoichi-Dijo una ojijade muy emocionada, en tanto que la menor solo asintió y se dirigió lo más rápido posible ya que se le hacía tarde.

Así el equipo se reunió, los tres menores estaban emocionados esta era una misión importante, por otro lado Konohamaru los veía sonriente realmente estaba orgulloso del equipo que le había tocado. Así llegaron a su destino, la misión fue todo un éxito, sin embargo en el camino de vuelta a la aldea fueron atacados, cada uno de ellos luchaba desesperadamente ya que los enemigos a los que se enfrentaban eran demasiado fuertes.

-¡Eso es todo lo que tienes, estoy decepcionado realmente esperaba más de ti!-Grito uno de ellos que aparentemente era el líder. Por otro lado Konohamaru estaba más preocupado por sus pupilos, Hace rato que los había perdido de vista, seguramente se las estarían viendo negras.

-¡Bum!-se escuchó, Sarada estaba en aprietos, había logrado esquivar una técnica de fuego muy poderosa, aunque unieran fuerzas aun no eran rivales para esos dos.

-Ja, eso es todo, esto va a ser muy fácil voy a disfrutar matándolos-Dijo una mujer de cabello naranja y una mira psicópata.

-Si esto va ser divertido, me pregunto que cara pondrían el Hokague y el Uchiha si mandamos a estos tres al infierno-Menciono su compañero.

-¡Cállense!, nosotros no permitiremos eso, les patearemos el trasero- Vocifero Bolt.

-Tienes toda la razón, Bolt, Sarada tengo un plan síganme

-Mitzuki adelante- Respondió la pelinegra, de un momento a otro los tres empezaron a correr.

-Ni crean que van a huir-mencionó la mujer, así ambos empezaron una persecución.

Así el plan de Mitzuki dio resultado, lograron derribar a uno de ellos, ahora se encontraban luchando con la pelinaranja en las orillas de un rio, La mujer estaba bastante furiosa así que preparo uno de sus a taques más poderosos.

-¡Bastardos me las pagaran!, tomen esto-Una bola de fuego se dirigía hacia ellos si no se movían ese ataque los mataría.

-En ese momento Sarada saco un pergamino y lo abrió, de inmediato se formó una especie de barrera azul, pero el impacto fue demasiado fuerte y mando a los tres a volar directo hacia el rio, Sin embargo cuando estaban por caer una inmensa luz azul los cubrió, ninguno de ellos se explicaba lo que estaba pasando, y antes de que pudieran hacer algo esta los trago completamente.

Cando la luz cegadora desapareció la peli naranja no entendía nada. ¿Qué había pasado allí?

Mientras tanto en el bosque cerca de un rio un Joven entrenaba arduamente, Mientras que una chica lo acompañaba.

-Vaya se hace tarde, ¿porque no vamos a comer algo?

-Espera un poco más Tenten solo déjame terminar….1567, 1568….

-Haaa, pero-No pudo terminar, su compañero de equipo siempre fue así. Bien lo esperaría pues no quería comer sola, en eso diviso a lo lejos unos cuerpos flotando en el rio.

-Lee, eso es…-No termino su frase ya que se dirigió al rio rápidamente.

-Tenten espera-Así ambos lograron sacar del rio tres cuerpos, aparentemente una niña y dos niños, sin más ambos se dirigieron al hospital, necesitaban ser atendidos, ya que el aspecto de los tres era lamentable se ropa estaba hecha jirones y tenían magulladuras.

-Lee que crees que les haya pasado, esos tres se veían bastante mal.

-Uh parece que tuvieron una batalla y salieron muy mal heridos-Menciono el chico, luego de haber informado a la Hokague Stunade.

Mientras en otro lugar una hermosa rubia de ojos azules vestida con un pantalón naranja que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, acompañado por unos calzados iguales a los de Tsunade, además llevaba puesta una chamarra de color negro un poco ajustado, esta iba caminando junto a una peli rosa, un pelinegro y un pelialbino.

-Bueno chicos los dejo iré a informar a la Quinta

-Hai Kakashi sensei-Mencionaron ambas chicas al instante

-Bueno yo también me voy debo reponer mi tinta ninja- Menciono Sai

-Bueno yo iré al hospital antes de ir a mi casa

-Sakura déjame acompañarte, luego vamos a comer juntas y bueno vayamos a las aguas termales-Se emocionó una rubia que mantenía una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes razón nada mejor que relajarse después de una misión, Es verdad porque no invitamos a las demás.

-¡Si!

-Perfecto, vamos

Así ambas se dirigieron al hospital cuando llegaron se encontraron a Tenten y Lee además de la quinta.

-Lee, Tenten como han estado y que hacen aquí

-Bien, pues digamos que paso un incidente-Respondió Tenten a la rubia

En una de las habitaciones una pelinegra despertaba, le dolía mucho la cabeza, enfoco su vista, al parecer se encontraba en un hospital, al lado de ella permanecían sus dos compañeros que también empezaron a despertar.

De un de repente la puerta se abrió permitiendo ver a una mujer que conocían muy bien.

-Vaya al parecer ya recuperaron la conciencia, espero que ahora puedan responder algunas preguntas-Dijo la mujer que para ellos fue la Quinta Hokage.

-Bueno fuimos atacados….

No termino de explicar Sarada cuando otras personas que conocían muy bien ingresaron a la habitación, Se fijaron bien en ellos y tenían un aspecto muy cambiado, ¿Qué le había pasado acaso se encogieron? Sarada estaba que no se lo creía esa era su madre que le paso a su cabello y por qué parecía una chica de 15 o 16 años.

-Hola, por lo visto ya se encuentran mejor-Menciono Lee con el pulgar al frente y una sonrisa. Mitzuki, estaba analizando la situación, esas personas a las que conocía muy bien se veían muy jóvenes, eso solo era un mal indicio, él ya estaba temiendo lo peor, lo mismo sucedía con Sarada ellos no podían haber viajado al pasado o si, aquel hombre les había dicho que ese pergamino era de sumo cuidado además de que les pidió que una vez llegado a la aldea la entregaran al Hokage ya que no sabían que secretos contenía claro aparte de que este funcionaba como un escudo y se rumoraba que poseía la cualidad de la transportación, ellos no lo creyeron en su momento pero los rostros jóvenes confirmaban todo lo contrario.

-Tia Sakura que le paso a tu cabello y que paso con ustedes-Bien al parecer Bolt ni siquiera se había dado cuenta, Sarada quería matarlo.

-¿Tía?...repitieron todos a la vez.

-Disculpe pero y el septimo Hokage donde esta necesitamos hablar con el-Sarada quería asegurarse si realmente estaban en el pasado.

-Pero si aún no tenemos un septimo, ustedes no se habrán golpeado la cabeza-Sakura estaba un poco molesta ella apenas tenía 16 años como para que la llamen tía.

-Pero tía, que le paso a su frente-Siguió Bolt, bien él era tonto pero al menos sus compañeros esperaban que se diera cuenta aunque sea tarde.

-¡Cha! que dijiste, mocoso como te atreves-Sakura preparo su puño pero fue detenida por Lee

-Suéltame le voy a dar su merecido nadie se mete con mi frente

-Por qué te molestas yo solo digo la verdad-Bolt estaba temblando, que le pasaba a su tía solo le pregunto qué le paso a la marca en su frente.

-Bolt idiota-Sarada no sabia que hacer con el rubio, y para colmo este no se daba ni cuenta.

-Ya basta Sakura

-Pero Stunade-sama

-Disculpe pero…Mitzuki no termino dado que una rubia entro a la habitación gritando el nombre de la pelirosa al verlos los saludo efusivamente.

-¡Hola mi nombre es Naruko Saori Uzumaki próxima Hokage Dattebayo!.

A Sarada y a Mitzuki se les cayó la mandíbula, allí frente a ellos estaba una mujer hermosa pero con las características marcas del septimo en sus mejillas, además de su famosa frase, esto no podía estar pasando o sí. Acaso esa mujer era Naruto pero en versión mujer, una gota les resbalo a ambos eso no podía ser, eso quería decir que no estaban el pasado, entonces donde estaban.

 **CONTINUARA….**


End file.
